The Queenka, The Leader, The Idiot, The Friend
by crystalpower535
Summary: Former leader of the fan girls, Mikan gives up. It's useless right, they hate her, her friends are all fake and she just doesn't want to. But what if BTS the group who hate her suddenly see her in a new light. Will she get her happy ending?
1. Foreword

" stop it" the boy said quietly  
" what?" The girl said a bit shocked  
" He said stop it. You're so controlling and deceitful. We hate your stupid rules and we hate you. So don't ever come into our sights again." Another boy screamed at her and she looked at them shocked.  
" but, the rules were to protect you"  
" no they were to keep us to yourself. The thing is Kim Hana, none of us will ever like you because you're a mean, stupid, ugly and fat pig." The first boy said coldly.  
The crowd that had gathered around him laughed at the girl and as the boys walked away, one of the girls decided to throw her water bottle at Hana. The water splashed everywhere and as it was glass, it broke and left cuts on her skin. She knew the boys heard, but they didn't run back. She watched as her so-called friends and followers laughed at her. She looked at the floor and as the the crowd slowly followed the boys, she realised that once again, she was alone.

New fanfic :))) hope your guys like it. Ps it's kinda a bts crossover but Mikan and Natsume are still the main characters cause they're my otp :) so Natsume plays the role of Jungkook in BTS :)))


	2. Chapter 1 : A new beginning

(1 month later)

Mikan POV

" Hi Ahjumma" I say smiling at the lady

" Hello, Hana, can I please get the pork salad" she says smiling at me fondly.

" yup, coming right up" I say and she takes a seat.

" what a happy little girl" the lady murmured.

But the thing is, I wasn't happy. I wasn't ever happy. Family issues, school issues, personal issues they all were obstacles that I have to get passed to become happy. But I don't know how. So instead, for the last month, I've made myself busy. I work multiple jobs. I never have a free moment. And I love it. I don't have to deal with my demons and I make money out of it. The former Queenka was now an outcast, it would've been worth seeing if it wasn't me.

" Hey Hana can you deliver the fried rice " the Ahjussi says and I nod.

" sure" I say smiling and give him the two thumbs up.

" see you soon" I say calling out and then leave.

Taking my bike, I ride throughout the streets and stop at a familiar house. Albeit, a little bit shocked, I pull on a strong face, walk up to the house and knock on the door.

" yes" the masculine voice says through he door. I hear the murmurs of the others behind him.

" delivery for umm Natsume Hyuuga ?" I ask momentarily stuttering .

I hear the excited tones of the boys murmurs and as the door bursts open, I brace myself for the worst.

" you!" he says extending his pointer finger at me.

" Here's your delivery " I say hurriedly but remain straight faced " that'll be $28.95."

" Mikan?" J-hope says

" yeah" I reply

" aren't you rich?" Another asks and I begin to get pissed off.

" are they going to pay or not" I whisper under my breath

" what was that" Natsume says coldly hearing me and my breath catches in my throat.

Swallowing I reply " Could you guys pay please, I'm kind of busy"

" what, making rules for some other guys" Jimin says scoffing.

Hurt and utterly pissed I think " No, f*** you. I'm f***** delivering food to you. So unless you don't want the food then I'll just f*****"leave"

Obviously I don't say this aloud, I don't have a death wish. Instead I remain quiet and just hand them the food.

" what does that have to do with you paying me?" I brush of coolly, deciding to fight back, the old Hana who cared about their opinions was dead, as of right now. I should have killed her a month ago when they hurt me.

" the hell is wrong with you?" Jin asks and the boys nod shocked.

I don't reply, rather I roll my eyes and start tapping my foot on the ground to annoy them.

" are you sure you didn't poison this?" Natsume says eyeing the rice with distaste.

I shake my head fully, ahjussi works hard on his cooking. It tasted amazing and the effort that always went into it awed me.

" how can you be so sure" he says opening the lid and sniffs it gagging.

Hurt for ahjussi and for myself I reply " it's good, I promise"

"Then why don't you have it" he says and before I can even see it coming, he pours the rice onto me.

I look at him shocked.

" here's your money" he says throwing a hundred dollar bill at me.

Tears prick my eyes and I stare at the floor. I guess old Hana just resurrected.

" pathetic" he says and slams the door shut.

Natsume POV

" when's the food getting here?" Jin asks annoyed, he was extremely hungry.

" soon I hope" Suga replies

We start playing a game of table tennis and when the game finally gets incredibly tense there's a knock on the door.

Some groaning, some cheering we walk to the door.

" Yes" I say aloud

" delivery for Natsume " a quiet feminine voice says and the boys straighten up. I roll my eyes.

Excited from the smell of yummy food I open the door quickly. I gasp along with the others in surprise and shock, I point at her accusingly. It was bad enough for the last three years, now she was stalking us to our house.

" here's your delivery. That'll be $28.95" she says rushed, not looking at us in the eye. I roll my eyes at her victimised attitude, it wasn't like we were going to hit her. It was as she was the victim, as if she hadn't ruined our lives. She was a b****, a Queenka. She thought the world revolved around her, she deserved everything she got.

" you!" J- hope says visibly annoyed, he was the one most affected by her stupid rules. The only girl he ever loved broke up with him because (apparently) Mikan threatened her.

" yeah" she replies quickly, still not looking at us in the eye.

" aren't you rich?" V asks

She tenses up, finally looking up and glaring at us subconsciously.

" are they going to pay or not?" She mutters and I get pissed. She should treat us kindly, not with such a bad attitude. If she had something to say, then she should have said it aloud.

" what was that?" I say glaring at her

" could you guys pay please, I'm kind of busy" she replies and we scoff.

Everyone in the world knows that Mikan now has no life, she has no friends. She is an outcast.

'' what, making rules for some other guys" Jimin says and I bite back a laugh.

Her face contorts into that of hurt, and I feel a pang in my stomach. Brushing it away I watch her.

" what does that have to with you paying me?" She asks in a low tone, with a tinge of hurt but also defiance.

" the hell was that" Jin says and I nod, was that an insult, or?

She rolls her and starts tapping her feet on the floor hurriedly.

Deciding to mess with her I ask " are you sure you didn't poison this?"

Slightly thinking my words were true, I look at the rice suspiciously.

She shakes her head straight away, she must like her work. Seeing this, I wanted to hurt her, a lot.

" how can you be so sure" I ask sniffing the rice. It smells heavenly but I gag. The boys follow suit all laughing and I grin. This was pay back for hurting us over the last three years, what I'm doing now, is nothing compared to the misery she put us through.

Shaking her head she replies " it's good I promise".

Without thinking, with the desire to hurt, I reply " then why don't you have it?" And pour the rice onto her. Guilt overtakes me but I force myself to remain stoic.

She looks at me with her large round eyes, hurt and shock glaze them and in haste I tell her " here's your money".

She looks down just as I see her eyes watering. I think back to J-hope and how much she hurt us, and with final look,

I say " pathetic" and slam the door.

" What the hell Natsume" Jin says immediately and I look up.

" Yeah, why were you so rude?" J-hope says and I look at him in shock.

" it was payback " I reply, trying to brush it off.

" no that was just mean" V says and they all go to the living room.

Following them in I sit down and think for a few minutes. The room is silent and I wonder if what I did was so bad. Sure I felt guilty and bad about it, but she deserved it. I mean she hasn't done anything in the last month, but three years of torture.

" it was pretty bad, right?" I whisper and they all look at me.

" yeah it was " Rapmonster says shortly.

" you're going to apologise right now" Jin says and I nod.

" ok" I reply.

Just as we get ready to leave, we hear a knock on the door and thinking it might be Hana I rush there quickly.

" oh" I reply as I open it.

" B****" Hani, my girlfriend, the younger sister of Mikan, says looking at me amused.

" your boyfriends a jerk" Suga says and she looks at me again.

They tell her the story and she looks at me appalled.

" you asshole" she says and I nod.

" I need to apologise" I reply and she nods.

" I thought you didn't like your sister?" V says

" no, I love her. She doesn't like me. " Hani says back with a croak and hugs me. I pat her head as she cries.

" lets go apologise" she says taking my hand and I look at her awed, she was so strong yet weak at the same time. It made me want to protect her, yet I'd never felt the rush of the heartbeat, the happiness love was supposedly like.

 **I hoped you like it :), like, comment and give me some advice to make this story better :))**


	3. Chapter 2 : Old faces

C2

Natsume POV

" so what do I say to her" I say aloud.

" she's never apologised to us" I say again.

" I wasn't even that mean" I repeat.

Instead of a reply I get silence and the occasional sniggers at my moral dilemma. As we reach the restaurant, I can't help but feel a little nervous.

" welcome to " a voice says as we enter and then cuts off after seeing us. I immediately know who it is and look at her.

She's washed off the rice and looks normal albeit a little sad, I mean sadder than normal of course.

" Ami's Kitchen" she finishes off dejectedly and bows. She gestures to a table and we sit down, I try to convince myself to apologise but it just doesn't seem to come out.

We hear yells in the kitchen, the yells coming from a females voice and then a laugh coming from a male.

" die in a hole" she says as she walks through the door looking behind her.

She walks to us depressed and then after seeing her sister for the first , if even possible her face becomes even more depressed. I don't whether to laugh at her or feel sorry for her.

" hi unni" Hani says hopefully.

Hana doesn't reply and I get pissed. Hani's face becomes sad, and I hate seeing her or any of my friends sad.

Calming myself down I hold Hani's hand and feel better when she smiles at me. For a moment, I feel like an overprotective brother, and I scoff to myself.

" girlfriend Natsume girlfriend" I think to myself

" ahem" I begin mustering the courage to apologise

" what would you like to order?" She interrupts and I glare at her.

" 3 fried rice's , please" Jin says and I watch her expression turn from neutral to that off anger.

" I can't do this" she says and walks out the door

" wait Mikan'' I call but she doesn't turn back. I run through the door and onto the streets.

She's about to cross the road, when it suddenly turns red and I see a car coming. Scared, I run to her and grab onto her wrists. She slams into my chest and I feel my heartbeat quicken.

" What do you want you asshole" she says pushing me, I stumble and look at her half annoyed, half impressed.

" I just wanted to apologise for before. It was unfair of me." I say bowing.

She nods slowly as if registering my words were taking a lot of energy, and then replies " it's ok"

And that's all, she walks back into the restaurant and doesn't come back out. My friends come out and ask me if I'm ok. A little shocked, I nod and tell them I just want to go home. I couldn't help but think to myself at night, tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

Mikan POV

" 3 fried rices please" Jin asks and I scoff.

To say that I was anger would be an understatement. I had just begged Sungjae to take my shift and the asshole wouldn't. Now here I was, standing, being taunted again.

Walking away i decided to cool down at the park. Ignoring Natsume yells I try to cross the road. Just as I am about to cross, I'm pulled back and I crash into someone's chest. Immediately stepping back I glare at Natsume.

" what do you want asshole" I push him

" i just wanted to apologise" he says and I look at him in shock. Nodding I reply saying " it's ok" and walk back into the restaurant. I leave a few hours later, still in a daze.

I get home, ignore my parents and siblings having dinner, and go up to my room. Almost immediately falling asleep my last thought is " tomorrow is going to be very interesting"

 **Short and sweet chapter to tie off the loose ends from the previous chapter. Hope you guys liked it 3 next chapter will be much longer and interesting :))**


	4. Chap 3 : A new Mikan?

The next day

Mikan POV

" there's the freak " a girl whispers, no, says very loudly so everyone in the hall hears.

I contemplate smiling at her but decide against it because there'd be a slight chance that she would scream. Instead I focus on the ground.

30 steps till my locker, if I could make it there without getting pushed or yelled at today would be a good day.

23,22,21,20

" oof" I exclaim as I fall onto my butt

" what where you're going " a familiar voice says somewhat amused, lacking its usual venom.

" sorry" I whisper making sure not to cause a bigger scene.

" I couldn't hear that" he says and I glare at the floor.

" sorry" I say louder, getting to my knees to pick up my books.

" bow to him " Kim Taeyung says venomously and I roll my eyes.

" I'm alright" I say sticking to my plan of sticking up for myself

" I said bow to him" he replies putting a foot on my head, pressing down hard so that I'm pushed right to the ground.

I feel a familiar sense of panic and fear rising so I decide to comply and begin to bow.

" yah, V let go." Jin says and I inwardly thank him.

He lets go straight away and I stand up straight away, avert my eyes from them and leave.

" Hey you forgot this" someone says and I ignore them instead try to steady my breathing.

Flashback

" Mikan " The lady says walking down the stairs one by one. Each step echoes and as the steps get closer the girl bristles in fright.

" yes" the girl squeaks

" come here" the lady replies

"Yes" the girl complies

" what's this about the neighbour hearing banging from our house" the lady says with a calm tone.

" I don't know" the girl says whispering

" sit down. On your knees" the lady says sharply and the girl kneels down immediately.

" I said, what's this about the neighbour hearing banging from our house" the lady says pressing the girls head down further each syllable.

" I didn't make a sound, I promise" the girl cries

" liars need to be punished" the lady laughs and the girl begins to cry, knowing what would happen next.

Flashback End

" Yah" a voice says jolting me back to reality, a hand grabs onto mine, pushing me into the person. The person takes their arm and places it on my shoulders. He or she stares at me quizzically.

" thank you " I say quickly taking my books, refusing to look at them and then quickly walk into the bathroom.

I take a few minutes to calm myself and then leave to my locker. It has been a month since my last attack. Arriving at first class I sit in the middle right near the window and stare out, consuming myself in unwanted memories.

Natsume PoV

First class began and I looked at Mikan. She looked both peaceful yet frightened at the same time and I feel a twinge of sadness. Her face when she had run away was terrifying. She looked like V had just hit her or something. He hadn't even pressed her down that hard. She refused eye contact even when u gave her her books back, there was something seriously wrong with her. Is it bad that I was desperate to know what it was.

As the gang and I walk to the cafeteria we talk about her.

" is she really the same Mikan who practically totured girls for speaking to us?" Suga says aloud

" she's so confusing and mysterious. She seems so sad that it's unbearable to watch " Jin replies

" I think that we should help her . She looks likes she's on a verge of killing her self. She might have hurt us, but we hurt her too. At the end of the day, she might just need a friend." Rapmonster says and they nod. I look at J-Hope who remains stoic and V who fumes but also looks troubled with himself.

We get to the cafeteriaI find myself looking around for her. I'd never done this before, I had hated her since I met her, yet now I was curious, too curious. What had changed? Was it the rush of my heartbeat? Or was it because she was working despite her wealth. Or was it her responses to our taunts? I was curious and I had no right to be.

" hey baby" Hani says hugging me tightly, I hugged back less passionately and took my seat at the popular table. Yes, since we are a stereotypical school, we sit right in the middle of the cafeteria surrounding ourselves with cheerleaders and jocks.

" how was class" I ask Hani so she doesn't sense my difference.

" Good. Mr Lee kept on asking me " she says and I tune her out. Instead my eyes look around for Hana but she's not in the cafeteria.

" Hey, this cafeteria is so stuffed, let's go " Rapmonster says standing and we all stand ( BTS and Hani) and follow him. He's not our leader for nothing. We follow him as he goes to the rooftop. As we enter we hear him gasp.

"yah" he whispers and I go forward to look.

There Hana sits with both legs over the edge of the balcony and her butt seated extremely close to the edge. One wrong move and she would fall. She had both earphones in and I wondered what her face was like at the moment.

" Mikan " Hani says yelling running forward, I know Hani's clumsiness and fearing the worst I run too, getting to Hana before her. I grip onto Mikan's collar and pull her backwards, kneeling onto the ground so my face nears her. She falls backwards and I look down at her. Her face holds splotches of tears as she looks at me confused. Wondering what I'm looking at she rubs her face and looks shocked at her wet hands.

" what are you doing" she says in defence.

" ah well, Hani was going to do something, probably stupid" I say sheepishly.

" right" she says " can you let go of me"

I comply and she sits back up. I expect her to get up and leave. Instead she crosses both legs and closes her eyes. I marvel at her peaceful expression

" hey Mikan " J-hope says and Mikan winces " are you trying to die?"

" not especially" she replies

" get down from there" Hani says stuttering in both anger and fear. She was angry that Mikan was being so stupid.

If Hana heard she doesn't do anything, instead closes her eyes again, turning her music up so loud that even Taeyung from the back can hear it. It's a different tune, not mainstream, I'd never heard of it before.

" Natsume can you lift her down?" J-hope says

I look at him quizzically. Out of everyone he should care the least if something bad was to happen to Mikan.

" ok" I say and turn to lift her from the back when she stands up suddenly. As my hand touches her back she jumps from fright, and misses her footing, falling forwards slightly.

" YAH" Jin says

Without thinking I wrap both arms around her and fall backwards. Somehow we both fall backwards and turn in various patterns. We both end up on the floor, me on the bottom and her on top of me.

Her eyes are closed in what I assume as terror, but then she opens them, revealing pure calmness, her green eyes radiating with peace. I begin to wonder if she's suicidal. She looks at me for what seems like ever, her eyes holding emotions I couldn't put a finger on. My heart was beating erratically at her presence and I felt warm all over

" are you okay" Hani says crying hugging her sister from the side.

Mikan gets up from me and the warmness I had felt was lost. Hani still grips onto me, yet my heartbeat has lessened significantly.

" you told me you would never speak to me again. You told me never to come into your presence, you told me to stay away. And I have. So don't you dare waltz back into my life acting like you care." She says with a terrifying calmness. Her voice gets louder after each sentence and by the end she looks at us all accusingly.

" well we take it back" V says looking at her. They stare at each other for a few seconds and I feel a pang. What was that?

" yeah, we've decided that we're going to help you" Jin says happily looking at her with a smile.

Her face holds a mix of confusion and disgust " Help me how?"

" from doing anything stupid" Suga says and we all nod. The bell goes but we all stay where we are.

" I'm alright, I don't need any saving" she replies and I roll my eyes.

" you were crying" I say and she looks at me accusingly.

" no I wasn't" she defends

" yes you were, look at your eyes " V says going up close to her and squinting at her eyes. My chest constricts and I'm not sure why.


End file.
